Extraña Visita A La Hora Del Té
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Un extraño amigo ha llegado a casa de Lenore. Y apesar de que ante sus ojos ocurren un sin fin de cosas; su identidad es la que más asombra al séquito de seres paranormales. Un OneShot bastante peculiar y con un final muy curioso.


**I**

**Esta Es Lenore**

-Oh, coño. ¿Dónde estoy y cómo llegué aquí?

-No creo que te sirva de nada enterarte de eso.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no te veo? OH SANTO DIOS ME HE QUEDADO CIEGO!

-No seas dramático…. Tan sólo estoy dándole un tono misterioso a tu visita… "Uuuuuh" ¿Te asustas?

-…. Ejem, ¿Podrías encender por favor la luz….? Vos misteriosa.

-Oh, claro.

Y se hizo la luz

Había una extraña niña rubia de tez pálida y enormes ojos expresivos llenos de ojeras.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora? ¿Mejor? Tengo leche y galletas para que te sientas más a gusto.

-¿Heh? ¿Quién se supone que eres tú, niña? ¿Y por qué rayos me has amarrado a esta silla?

-Siento las molestias. –Dijo la niña y se aclaró la voz falsamente. –Mi nombre buen moso, -Dijo tomando ambos extremos de su largo vestido negro haciendo una reverencia. –Es Lenore. Y esta es mi pequeña y acogedora casita cerca de la colina.

-Oh, eso está mucho mejor… Creo. Yo soy,

-¡Lenore! ¡¿Qué estás….. Oh…. Cielos. –Apareció de pronto un extraño y pequeño ser.

-¿Qué rayos es esta cosa? ¿Un humano? Luce como,

-Luce como la criatura más linda que jamás haya visto antes. –Dijo Lenore encantada. –Si estuviera viva me casaría con él.

-¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO ESTÁS VIVA? –Gritó aquel humano aterrado.

-Oh mierda. –Dijo aquel ser pequeño palmeándose el rostro. –Deja que yo maneje esto. –Dijo dirigiéndose a la niña. Quién lo miraba curiosa.

-De acuerdo. –Habló casi riendo. –Ragamuffin siempre ha sabido como hacer las cosas. –Dijo ahora hablándole al humano. –Aunque nunca se divierte, a veces creo que es demasiado amargado e infeliz como para hacerlo, pobrecillo. –Susurró.

-Ejem… -Gimió el pequeño ser irritado. –Como iba diciendo, yo manejaré esto.

-Okee Dokee.

-Mi nombre! Como esta inoportuna niñita ha dicho sin que YO lo autorizara.

-Ya, ya, perdón, lo siento…. ¿Ve de lo que hablo?

-Es Ragamuffin! El asombroso y omnipotente Ragamuffin! El vampiro más poderoso y desquiciado que jamás haya pisado esta maldita tierra! –Acto seguido comenzó a reír como desquiciado mientras alzaba las manos y miraba al techo.

-Eh, que lindo. ¡Mucho gusto! Pero… ¿Desde cuándo los vampiros son muñecos de felpa?

-Esa, mi querido amigo…. Es una historia patéticamente triste y absurda. –Dijo Ragamuffin totalmente resignado. –A todo esto, ¿Quién rayos es usted?

-Mi nombre es,

-¡Idea, idea, idea! –Comenzó a parlotear Lenore alzando el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-¿Cuál… es…. tu…. ideaaaa? –Preguntó Ragamuffin desesperado.

-¡Visitemos a Potty! ¡Él seguro querrá divertirse con nosotros y con nuestro nuevo amigo!

-Potty…. Potty… Potty…. DUH…. Él vive aquí por si no lo recuerdas. –Habló Ragamuffin mirando a Lenore con total desesperación e intentando controlarse.

-¿Ah sí? Oh, Okee Dokee. ¡Potty! ¡Potty! ¡POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-¡¿QUÉ? –Se escuchó una voz proveniente de la parte de arriba de la casa.

-¿Quieres jugar con Ragamuffin, el humano y conmigo? –Preguntó Lenore con alegría y nada de inteligencia.

-¿Humano? –Preguntó asombrado y más calmado. De pronto apareció una extraña y menuda criatura con un balde sobre la cabeza y un tridente de madera.

-¡SÍ! ¡UN HUMANO! –Dijo Lenore alegre y alzando los brazos.

-Sí, un humano, Lenore lo encontró. –Repitió Ragamuffin sarcásticamente cruzado de brazos. -¿Qué no oyes?

-Humano. –Repitió Potty Applewater y se acercó al humano con mucha curiosidad.

-Heh, hola. –Dijo aquel humano atado. -¿Qué tal?

Potty lo miró.

-Es cierto, es un humano…. Creo que estará bien. ¿A qué jugamos?

-¡A cazar mágicos duendecillos voladores!

Ragamuffin se palmeó la cara de nuevo. –Ese estúpido juego imbécil me tiene más que cansado.

-Bueno, sugiere uno mejor, señor "ese juego me tiene cansado" –Dijo Lenore imitándolo de forma burda.

-¿Y por qué no, nos divertimos con él un rato? –Dijo Ragamuffin perversamente mirando al hombre. –He-He-He

-DAAAH ¡Ese es el punto! Ragamuffin tonto. –Dijo Lenore mirando a su amigo desquiciada y éste se frotaba las manos mirando al humano de forma astuta y riendo entre dientes sin reparar ni tantito en Lenore.

-Eh… no creo que Ragamuffin tenga esa clase de idea de diversión en mente, Lenore. –Dijo Potty algo preocupado.

-Ah, ¿No? –Dijo Lenore confundida mirando a Potty. -¿Entonces? –Preguntó mirando al vampiro y éste comenzó a reír como desquiciado otra vez.

-¿Saben? Agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado la molestia de incluirme en sus juegos. –Comenzó a decir aquel hombre. –Pero, no, no creo que sea buena idea que esté yo en ellos…. Uno de más siempre arruina las cosas. –Terminó de decir tembloroso y sin dejar de ver al pequeño peluche con horror.

-Ah no te preocupes por ello, uno de más nunca es calamidad.

-¡LENORE! ¡LENORE! ¡LENOREEEEEEEEEE! –Abrieron la puerta de golpe y un extraño ser entró con flores en la mano.

-Todos excepto él están exentos de ser una calamidad. –Dijo Ragamuffin mirando de pronto la puerta.

-Tú otra vez. –Dijo Lenore cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh mi amada Lenore, mi amada y putrefacta reina de las ratas y las pesadillas. –Comenzó a recitar a sus pies en estado deplorable. –Mi amada mujer, mi amada inmortal. ¡Te he traído un sacrificio para demostrarte mi enfermo amor!

Y de pronto apareció un venado o al menos la cabeza de éste sobre el cuerpo aparentemente normal de un humano, atado junto a un pequeño ser curioso y a la vez desconocido que estaba atado también.

-¡¿Taxidermia? –Dijo Lenore volteando a la puerta.

-He, hola a todos. Buenas tardes. –Comenzó a decir Taxidermia con su amigo Malakai atado a uno de sus cuernos cual una pequeña piñata. –Lamento irrumpir de pronto en tu casa sin avisar, Lenore, pero… Huh, creo que ya te explicó el honorable Señor Gosh el porqué de nuestra visita.

-Honorable las ratas. –Dijo Ragamuffin cruzándose de nuevo de brazos y sin prestarles mayor atención.

-Honorable el cerumen de mis oídos… si tuviera oídos. –Dijo Potty Applewater intentando en vano encontrarse un oído.

-Honorable mi último gato. –Dijo Lenore más harta de Mr. Gosh que nunca. -Iré a sacarlos de ahí. –Dijo y pisando a su pretendiente se acercó a la puerta y desató a Taxidermia y a su pequeño amigo Malakai.

-Te lo agradecemos pequeña Lenore. –Dijo Taxidermia y Malakai asintió. Lenore los invitó a pasar y dejaron la puerta abierta sin importar lo que sucediese.

-Y bien. –Comenzó a decir Taxidermia. -¿Quién es él?

-Oh, yo. –Dijo el hombre. –Me llamo,

-¡Seguramente es el pretendiente de Lenore! –Dijo de pronto Mr. Gosh como resucitando e intentó atacarlo con un cuchillo que sacó de entre sus ropas.

Corrió hacia él como un psicópata y aunque estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, el muy idiota se tropezó con la alfombra y el cuchillo fue a dar al trasero de Ragamuffin.

El Señor Gosh comenzó a lloriquear en el piso peor que un recién nacido. Era patético.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo darte lo que quieres, Lenore? ¿Por qué no me quieres como quieres a este simple y feo humano?

-Pero-pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ella. –Habló aquel humano con semblante aterrado y demente.

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS! –Gritó el Señor Gosh alzando la cara y nuevamente se azotó en el piso de madera y siguió llorando.

-La única manera de que alguien pueda hacer que Mr. Gosh se calle, -Comenzó a decir Ragamuffin. –Es que alguien lo mate.

-¡Y POR ESO HE LLEGADO YO! –Apareció de pronto una niña idéntica a Lenore, aunque con vestimenta de enfermera y otra actitud.

-¿Qué diablos ese no es aquel enviado del Infierno, otra vez? –Preguntó Ragamuffin mirándola con incertidumbre.

-Sí, sí lo es. –Dijo Potty.

-Sí, sí lo soy. –Dijo aquella niña. –Pero el caso es que he decidido hacerles un favor y acabaré con este sujeto. Como Lenore quiere.

-Me harías un gran favor. –Dijo Lenore.

El Señor Gosh se incorporó de un salto y secó sus ojos de botón y su húmedo rostro de costal.

-Okey, okey. Tú me odias, creo que puedo lidiar con eso. –Comenzó a decir. –Pero te amo y eso es algo que jamás desaparecerá ni aunque el mismo Señor del Infierno aparezca a la puerta de tu casa y me arrastre con él a la oscuridad de sus mazmorras y sus calderas con almas sin salvación.

-Sí así lo quieres así será. –Dijo aquel Señor Oscuro apareciendo de pronto en la puerta todavía abierta.

-Faltaba más. –Dijo Lenore. –Acabe con él y seremos entonces todos felices.

-¡BASTAAAAAAA! –Gritó aquel hombre más que horrorizado por la cantidad de seres extraños y de aspecto abominable que habían aparecido en cuestión de segundos frente a él. Seguía atado y sentado en una sillita de madera del tamaño promedio, temblaba de pies a cabeza y miraba a todos lados esquizofrénico.

-¿Ahora qué diablos le pasa? –Preguntó Ragamuffin.

-¡Estoy-Estoy-Estoy!

-¡¿Está-Está-Está? –Repitieron todos a coro.

-¡Estoy-Estoy! TAN CONFUNDIDOOOOOO! ¿¡QUIÉN RAYOS SON TODOS USTEDES Y POR QUÉ ELLA ME TIENE AQUÍ!

-Eso mismo quisiera saber. –Dijo Mr. Gosh cruzándose de brazos. Ragamuffin le dio un codazo fuerte y certero que lo hizo gemir.

-Bueno, yo no me he presentado. –Comenzó a decir el siempre culto y educado venado. –Mi nombre es Taxidermia, y éste que ves aquí es mi fiel amigo Malakai. Somos buenos amigos de Lenore y los que viven aquí.

-Yo soy la hermana gemela perdida de Lenore. Aunque en realidad sea un enviado del Señor Oscuro para hacerme pasar por ella y devolverla al Infierno. Aunque eso ya todos lo saben. –Habló la niña que se parecía a Lenore.

-Eso ya está mejor. –Dijo aquel hombre más calmado.

-Mi nombre es Potty Applewater. Fui enviado en un inicio por el Señor Oscuro para devolver a Lenore, pero preferí quedarme aquí y ser amigo suyo y de todos los demás. Eso y además de que tengo poderes sobrenaturales como el resto de refuerzos del Señor Oscuro…. Y el pequeño vampiro.

-Yo soy el Señor Oscuro de los Infiernos y una vez le declaré la guerra a Lenore y a sus entonces acompañantes, entre ellos claro, Potty.

-Pues mucho gusto a todos. ¿Y tú? –Preguntó aquel hombre con semblante mucho más aliviado. -¿Tú quién eres?

-Soy el Señor Gosh. Y mi amor por Lenore es más grande y poderoso que,

-Sí, sí, sí, eso ya todos lo sabemos, lo dices una y mil veces. –Lo interrumpió Ragamuffin.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? –Preguntó aquel hombre mirando a Lenore y todo mundo hizo lo mismo.

-Me caíste bien cuando te ví en la calle y pensé que sería muy divertido jugar contigo.

-Pero no estaba sólo yo. ¿Cierto?

-Mmmmm –Comenzó a meditar aquella niña. –No, creo que no, pero no sé cuál fue el destino del otro sujeto que venía contigo. Yo sólo tenía ojos para ti.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE OJOS PARA ÉL? –Se alteró totalmente Mr. Gosh con un semblante de desesperación absoluto.

-Cierra ya la boca. –Dijo Ragamuffin.

-A propósito…-Comenzó a decir Lenore. -¿Cómo te llamas?

Aquel hombre se aclaró la voz y con una mueca enorme de alegría dijo: Me llamo Roman…. Roman Dirge, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos.


End file.
